Silent Days
by Mindless Writer
Summary: AU: The earth once roared with everyone going along with their everyday lives. Until one day a virus that was kept under wraps gets out and wipes most of the population leaving some dead and others not quite dead. Two of the remaining survivors seek their way into the world filled with the unknown. (Dacey)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I got this idea swarming in my head and I need to write it down.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twisted.**

_Silent Days_

Lacey Porter groaned as she woke up to the sun shining in her eyes and the large gusts of wind hitting her face. She glanced over to see the once stranger now her only companion, Danny Desai, driving. She leaned up a little to see what looked like a never ending road.

Rubbing her eyes she asked "Have you seen any stores, gas stations, truck stops, or anything?

"Nothing yet just your average dead corpse or walker." he replied while rubbing the back of his neck.

Lacey let out a short sigh "Did you get enough sleep last night?"

"Just about three and a half hours. I could've slept longer it's just I know not to stay in one place for a long time or bad things happen. Don't mind my odd superstition just looking out for the both of us" her turned and smirked at her. She let out a short chuckle.

"Why don't you tell me one of your many stories?" Lacey exaggerated the word stories with smile "It could be a good time killer" She suggested.

"Well there was this once scary yet funny experience I had during the summer after the fifth grade." He looked at the long road ahead of him. "So it was an average summer day in Green Grove it seemed so perfect…"

TWTWTWTW

"…now I'm stuck in a tree with two of my friends huddle on one of the highest parts of the tree panicking on how we'll get out of there. We figured out that there was two ways to get out: get out the way we got in and get stung by bees or jump off from where we were." Danny said with some laughter in his voice in between words.

Lacey's eyes widened "Oh my…did you jump?" she asked with a shocked tone.

"I'm getting there. So my friend decided to jump first then he yelled '_WOLF_' which made me think what was wrong with him and claiming that there's a wolf in the tree. Anyways he jumped and sprained his ankle. Then-" He was cut off by Lacey loud gasp. "What is it?"

"There's a gas station over there" she pointed to a small gas station on their right side that was only a few yards away. Danny started to pick up some more speed. "Finally after two days we've found a gas station". The excitement of finding a small gas station was the equivalency of striking gold, now that most resources are limited or rare to find.

"We'll have to check it out you know for gas or any other resources we might need" he said as he was pulling into the entrance then stopped in front of a gas pump. "Lace, before we search through this place let's check our inventory". She nodded in agreement.

Danny and Lacey got out of the car they've been driving with since the day they first met.

A month and a half earlier…

_Danny's eyes blurred a little when he awoke from behind a bar at some night club called Coma he'd attended the night before. He had a mind splitting headache with his last memory being him sitting near the bar checking out the strawberry blonde in the skimpy red dress who kept giving him flirty eye contact and devilish smirks with her bright red. Before he was able to offer to buy her a drink or start a conversation with her a brawl broke out. The rest of the memory was in bits and pieces only of him falling over the bar counter top and blacking out._

_He let out a huge groan he got up and stretched. The place was not too bright with a smoky like atmosphere the top small windows were the only light in that place. Danny looked around and saw it was empty only what looked like a few people laying on the floor one stuck out to him. It was the strawberry blonde girl he remembered from the previous night. She was lying face down she seemed a little disheveled. Her head looked like it had been bleeding, but he saw that she was still breathing._

_Danny slowly walked towards her and kneeled down then slightly tapped on her shoulder. It didn't work. He tapped her again and whispered "Hey". After that the girl whimpered a little then slowly turned her head towards Danny's direction. _

_When they both came face to face the color drained from his face. She looked different from the memory he had of her. Her face was paler than before where you're to see her veins through her skin, her eyes were now irritated with the now a very pale blue, and her face was covered in all sorts sores blemishes that seemed to be leaking some type of clear liquid pus substance. She looked liked she was sick or dying in that matter. Danny knew something wasn't right._

_As Danny started to get up from his where he was kneeling she started to push herself up a little. He started backing up slowly as the girl finally got to her feet and rolled her neck around in an odd stiff way then spewed out some thick green and black liquid from her mouth. She locked eyes with him one last time as let out a growl of hunger. His eyes widened and he came to an abrupt stop by walking into a small table when realizing a bottle shattered down to a hundred pieces. The loud sound triggered her and made her screamed like she was roaring at him and started sprinting towards him. Danny started to run as fast as he could. While running he tried to grab any item in his direction to throw at her. It still wouldn't slow her down. The strawberry blonde was near out running him when he tripped over an empty bottle of beer and landed on his back. Trying to catch his breath the now living dead girl pounced onto him and tried to bite him multiple times growling in hunger, but he had a grasp on her shoulders. Danny gritted his teeth and yelled "GET OFF OF ME" and with the strength he had left and was finally able to push her off of him. Able to now get up he decided to run to the doors of the club. As he was running Danny saw one of the doors swing open right before he able reached them._

_"Duck now" he heard a young female's voice yell. Right after the hearing the command he got to his knees and slid on the floor. As the blonde started sprinting to the metal door the mysterious woman whom was holding a softball bat with a hard grip moved the bat behind her and swung it right at the dead girl's head knocking her off her feet. She was still gargling on her blood and was still alive. The lady bent over and wacked again once more. Now the strawberry blonde beauty was officially dead._

_"Are you okay? Were you bitten?" The girl who saved Danny asked while panting._

_"I'm fine. I only had the wind knocked out of me." He replied. "Thank for saving me, Um…?"._

_"Lacey…Lacey Porter, and no problem I heard a scream before I was entering in here and-" she was cut off._

_"Sorry to interrupt, but I'm just wondering why you're here? Oh and I'm Danny Desai" He shortly waved at her._

_"Well, since I can tell you're clueless and don't know what's going on but do you know that virus that was so called contained that was out breaking in the state of Florida?" she asked._

_"Yeah, the Limbus virus it was all over the news two weeks ago." He shrugged his shoulders a bit "What about it?"_

_"Well it wasn't contained. Most of the population on the entire east coast is practically like well…" she looked down at the girl, whose goal was once to devour whoever was in her path, and frowned "My best friend. That's why I'm here. Last night I told not to go the club I had a bad feeling about it. She told me don't be a square about it and left. I wish I'd had talked her out of it now. I never wanted it to end like this." Lacey's eyes started to gloss up with tears. "I need to get of here now. I'm sorry, Danny" she exited the doors right after saying that and Danny followed._

_"Hey, um…Lacey wait." She acted like she never heard him and continued to walking to her car. "Wait please?" He shouted as she approached her car._

_Lacey fumbled with her keychain a little to find the key to her '67 Chevy Impala as Danny tapped on her shoulder "What do you want? I just killed my best friend, Regina, who I went though almost everything with just to save you. I just need to time to clear my head." She found her key right after talking to Danny._

_"I'm sorry. She I mean Regina seemed nice even though I don't have much of a memory of her, but I did see her before you know turned to a zombie" He cleared his throat then ruffled his hair "You can tell me about how you both became friends or funny experiences. I'll drive for you while you clear your head. It's the least I can do for you for saving my life. What do you say?" He asked trying to keep her sane._

_She let out a heavy sigh "Fine I guess. You're the first person I've seen without flesh between your teeth and blood dripping from your mouth" she looked off into the distance "We could if we don't go into the car before that crowd of Zombies comes here. So let's hurry up and get into the car" She explained as she nodded her head towards the hoard of dead walking approaching them abruptly._

_Danny hurried up and unlocked the doors to the car. When they got in Danny looked a Lacey "What?" she asked in a questioning tone._

_"Nothing it's just this is a nice classic car. I would never think a girl like you would own a car like this." He replied._

_She let out a short laugh "HA.I had no choice. It was either take this car or not have a car. My dad gave this car as a present for when I left off to university. He said if I took good care of it and kept it up for my time there he would pay for half of my down payment for a new car. Besides I like this car it out beats Regina's Dodge Charger when it comes to conversations" she let out a sigh. "Well since you asked we met here I go. It was the first day of junior high…"_

(End of flashback)

"So we have five bottles of waters, three raisin granola bars, a jar of peanut butter, and a box of crackers. Also the gas cans are almost empty we should try to refill the car's tank and the cans" Lacey said as she looked over the small amount of items in the trunk of the vehicle.

"Okay so, Lace, You look in the store for anything we need like food, water, or first aid. I'll try to get gas for the car's gas tank" Danny said as he pulled out two gas cans that held a good amount of gas for the car then closed the trunk.

Lacey opened one of the back doors of the car and pulled out her signature softball bat and an empty box. She slowly walked to the clear dusty glass doors of the small store hoping to find something they need and not to run into a rabid person who sees her as a walking human happy meal. As Lacey took a deep breath as she opened the door and started scanning the small area. The store had few shelves with many items taken from them she knew the store had to have been ransacked before, but it hasn't made her lose hope. Walking as quietly as she could in the little space she had placing items that they needed like two small cans of canned peaches and grapefruit, three packs of trail mix, a pack of Band-Aids, and a small tube of Neosporin. These were the only items she found that hadn't expired or rotted. Back to her short journey around the store Lacey walked to a shelf that held the last pack of six of water in the sport bottles. While picking up the waters to place them into them into the almost full box she heard a squeak and glass break that startled her which made her drop the items. Lacey quickly turned around as quick as she could gripping her bat on her hands. Looking around she let out a sigh of relief when realizing it was just a rat on the checkout counter that knocked over a glass statuette. Unleashing her tight grip she moved the bat back to her side and picked up the items she dropped. When Lacey went to the pick up the items sprawled across the floor she noticed a door in the back of the place that was labeled '_storage_' she knew she could go in there, but she didn't have enough free hands to go in search through that part of store. Slowly huffing and starting to walk out the door until her foot kicked a bell and made a loud ding in the quiet atmosphere. She rolled her eyes a little at the sound it made then all of a sudden from the back door of the store a growl emerged and Lacey's eyes widened. Turning around she saw a decaying that body of the man, who once looked like he worked there, walking from behind the door moving very stiffly and slowly than most zombies she'd encountered ever. It had seen her but she acted like he didn't see her and quickly paced out of the store in a calm manner.

When Lacey made it out of the store she saw Danny leaning on the trunk of the car. "What took you so long? I was able to fill the car's tank and one can this place is practically dry now" he lightly shouted to her.

"Shh. Open the trunk quick we have to leave. We're not alone here" She pointed at the big window where you can clearly see the dead man stumbling around the store aimlessly.

Danny narrowed his eyes to look into the dirty windows and saw a slow moving silhouette "Oh we're not...well since your hands are full I'll help you load this into the trunk" he said while he was unlocking the trunk.

Danny helped her unload the items from the box she'd found in the store and looked at the items "Was this all that was in there?" he questioned.

"Sort of, the rest of the food was rotted and expired these were the only things that seemed necessary for now" Lacey replied as she slammed the trunk closed. It was louder than she had intended it to be.

Out of nowhere the nearby dumpster's plastic doors started to rumble. Danny and Lacey whipped their heads in that direction. All of a sudden the doors burst open exposing a man, who'd look to have been a biker, jumped out from inside the dumpsters. The man who seemed freshly turned let out a moan in hunger and aimed for Danny and Lacey as his next meal.

"Lace, hand me your bat, get in the car, and start it up. I'll be there in a second. Be as slow and quiet as you can be." Danny instructed her as he handed Lacey the keys.

She looked up at Danny with her doe eyes and lightly said "Okay" handing him her trusty bat then slowly shuffled to the passenger side of the car.

Danny swung the back in a circle staring the creature in his eyes "Just another beautiful morning in the _land of the dead_."

END OF CHAPTER.

**AN: So this just the beginning of this story. There will be more 'things' in stored for later for this lovely pairing in this story it'll be good and bad. Also I'd like to thank my horror film binge I had the other week that gave me this idea. Might I add they're just friends for now c;**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twisted.**

Chapter 2:

Blood dripped from the metal bat as Danny looked down at the nearly transparent skinned man he had just put out of its misery. Sweat ran down his face as he took deep breaths slowly. It was normal for him now, but at times it would seem too much for him to handle. He knew they weren't the people they were once he looked into the vacancy exposed in their eyes.

Danny finally looked up from the corpse after he heard Lacey slam the car door. "What was that for?" She yelled as she lightly jogged towards him.

"What? I just saved us from becoming this guy's main course. And shouldn't you have started the car already?" He retorted

Lacey put her hands on her hips "Well, yes I know that. But you didn't need to give him ten blows to the head and now it's a pile of mush." She threw her arm in the direction of the zombie lying on the floor with its battered in head "Oh, and yes I did count them each and every one of them. It was really hard to look away from it all. Remember it's just two hard whacks then he's gone and you're done." She yelled him.

Danny felt the need to lash out, but he knew that it wasn't necessary "I'm sorry I just needed to let out some steam. I just hate that I know things will never be you know…normal and at peace".

Lacey took a few a steps to Danny and genteelly laying her hand on his back "Danny, I can't guarantee that things will ever be normal, but I've once heard _you can't have peace without a war_"

Danny looked Lacey in the eyes "What if this war never ends?"

"Well let's hope it does. Let's remember we are never alone"

Out of nowhere a loud clap of thunder emerged from the cast of dark gray clouds nearly covering the sky.

Three weeks earlier

Danny and Lacey were complete nomads driving aimlessly to a destination that was non-existent. It was pitch black outside only the car's lights illuminated the road ahead of them. That night it was constant down pour of endless rain and the heavy smell of revolting lake water flowed through the air vents. Lacey was sound asleep snuggled up to an afghan blanket while Danny continued to drive trying to find a nearby place to park for the night and leave as soon as the storm cleared over.

A loud clap of thunder rattled the windows of the car. Lacey's eyes shot open quickly from her sleep. She looked around the car in horror "How long has it been like this?" she questioned.

"I don't know" he ruffled his hair a little "maybe sometime after you had fallen asleep was when I saw the first bolt of lightning. So I'd say about two hours ago or so. It's been pretty hard to see and it terrifies me a little that there's lakes on both sides of the road and these roads are pretty curvy in this area"

"Oh" was all she replied back then bolt of lightning illuminated the sky for a split second followed by a loud clap of thunder. Lacey brought the blanket more near her face.

"Lace, are you scared of a little lightning?"

She glared at him "A little? A little is just a flash every few minutes not every second. And it's just a small childhood fear of severe storms. Don't laugh at my phobias".

He moved one hand from the steering wheel "Aye I'm not judging I have a light phobia of mirrors, and I give you permission to laugh at it"

Lacey did laugh "Mirrors?" she tried to slow down on the laughter "Sorry I'm laughing. It's just like how can you have a fear of mirrors. I mean come on your like a walking attractive male model who happens to possess great hair. It just doesn't seem possible" she explained.

"It's not that major. Of course it's possible when you're seven years old, stuffed on chocolate milk and you decide to be a badass and watch the third A Nightmare on Elm Street film. It scared me enough not to look into a mirror for month and a half without wanting to run in terror hoping I won't be pulled into by an unknown force of never to see my family again. I still never told my parents at all that I did not even till this day" replying to Lacey's response "Also you think I'm attractive with…" Danny sarcastically flipped his hair "great hair?"

Lacey's eyes averted her from him playing off with a little laughter after realizing what she had said moments before. "Maybe" she mumbled in the crocheted blanket.

(End of flashback)

As they drove through a neighborhood that was a many miles from the gas station they were at when the storm started to brew. When reaching a regular suburban neighborhood they noticed how bad the outbreak had affected many places. It was quite depressing when seeing garages painted with messages such as 'Beware: dead inside' or 'God, please forgive me', majority of the cars that were there had been burned where you just see the body cast of it, and bodies laying on the sidewalks also lawns in certain areas. It was like time had frozen in that moment when everyone's world came crashing down.

"I noticed a warehouse store and a pharmacy a mile back. There could enough supplies in there 'cause we really need some antibiotics and medicines for headaches, colds, etcetera that are much needed." She scanned a page in the yellow spiral notebook "As I can check so far we are low on those things" Lacey said as she looked through her small spiral notebook.

"So that's why you always look through that little notebook".

"Mmhm Just to keep inventory and what I see on the road as we travel like abandoned houses, Houses with messages, dead body, walker\runner, abandoned cars, burned cars, non- dead person, visited stores, and billboard. What else did you think it was for?"

"Well maybe your diary, doodles, or something of that sense" he suggested.

"Yes, because I'd like write every night about how I travel to no destination whatsoever as I'm fighting flesh eating, rabid, mutated creatures with blood dripping from their mouth and flesh between their teeth as I go on with life with a once stranger now my only companion. All in a cheap yellow notebook I bought from a grocery store." Lacey was being sarcastic and Danny knew. " Anyways I write that all down in another book for your information". She turned her head back to the notebook.

"You mean attractive companion" He jokingly flipped his hair "with great hair as you've called me before" he grinned.

She rolled her eyes and smirked "You'll never let go of that will you?"

He chuckled a little "Nope, never will".

They sat in silence as Lacey gazed out of the window looking at the remains of the neighborhood left on the street "It seems that we can walk a little? And I'm tired of sitting in this car for so long. I mean there's no sign of dead anywhere except in those houses that have 'dead inside' on it. We should stay here for the night well in a house that isn't infested at least. Then in the morning we're back on the road."

Danny slowly put the car into a stop "I guess so." he looked around the area "But in case we get separated or something goes down we must have an escape route back to the car. Give me a minute and I'll be right back."

"Got it" Lacey agreed.

Danny stepped out the car and started to walk pass a few houses. As he walked pass each house scanning all of their details. Examining each oversized hedges he had noticed that each house had short fences in their backyard. A light bulb went off in his head when he realized one other detail that caught his eye.

He slowly jogged Lacey, whom was searching through the truck for a last check list of their inventory, while he was thinking of multiple escape routes of the neighborhood. "Lace, I've figured out two routes for us to follow" Danny stated.

She closed the notebook and plopped it down in the trunk "Hit me".

"Okay, so when I was analyzing each house while on my short walk. What I'd noticed was that each of the houses has fences and also all have a gate in the back that lead to that park we drove passed before entering here…"

**AN: YES, I did quote a Marina and The Diamonds' song (I was listening to her while I was writing). I'm totally sorry it took me long to update and for the really short chapter. My wifi was acting really crappy for like over a month and it recently just got fixed, but I had it all written (this chapter). Here's why it's short: I originally had a long chapter written, but a few days ago my eldest sister used my laptop and she deleted it. This led me to listen to a very sad playlist for an hour straight and trying to get it back. Sadly I was only able to recover this…something is better than nothing. I PROMISE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE LONGER THAN THIS (I really do).**


End file.
